thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wir alle versagen
ist die zweite Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Catrina Island * Abigale Kurzbeschreibung Um ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln legt Strand an einer Insel an, auf der sich ein Naturschutzpark befindet. Hier treffen sie auf den Wildhüter George und seine Familie, die als Selbstversorger sich eingerichtet haben. Sie bleiben über Nacht und wollen am nächsten Tag aufbrechen. Madison spricht mit Melissa, der Frau von George ab, dass sie die jüngsten Kinder mitnehmen. Als sie die beiden abholen, vergiftet sich das Mädchen an einer Pille, die für einen Suizid vorgesehen war. Sie bringen Harry, aufs Schiff, er wird jedoch von seinem älteren Bruder Seth zurück geholt auf die Insel. Die Abigale legt ab und überlässt die beiden ihrem Schicksal. Vorspann Zwei Kinder spielen am Strand, als Untote aus dem Meer angespült werden und sich ihnen nähern. Sie werden jedoch durch einen Zaun von den Kindern getrennt, die fröhlich davon rennen. Handlung der Folge Um den Verfolgern auf See zu entkommen beschießen sie sich in der Nähe von Inseln aufzuhalten. Sie wollen zu einem Wildhüter-Stützpunkt um Vorräte aufzustocken. Dort angekommen bemerken sie ein Lichtsignal. Sie legen an und lernen den Wildhüter George kennen, der zunächst sehr zurückhaltend ist. Er klärt Travis darüber auf, dass die Situation überall schlimm ist und mehrere Städte mit Napalm bombardiert wurden. Auch im Landesinneren wäre es nicht besser. Madison und die Frau des Wildhüters unterhalten sich über ihre Arbeit. Die Frau fragt sie darüber aus, wie sie mit Kindern umgehen kann, worauf hin Madison von ihren eigenen berichtet und meint, dass es früher leichter war. Seth, der älteste Sohn kommt herein und erkundigt sich nach seiner Mutter. David und seine Tochter sind bei Strand auf dem Boot geblieben. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie nicht auf der Insel bleiben könnten, weil sie nicht eingeladen wurden. Nick spielt mit dem jüngsten Sohn, während das Mädchen mit ihrer Puppe einen Abzählreim spielt. Chris und Alicia schauen unbeteiligt zu. Das Mädchen möchte von Alicia wissen, was Vergissmeinnicht sind und warum man sie in die Hosen steckt. Sie erklärt dem Mädchen, dass man das früher gemacht hat, weil man dadurch hoffte eine Krankheit zu heilen, dies jedoch nichts brachte. Harry lädt Nick in sein Zimmer ein. Er zeigt sich begeistert und will wissen wer die Puppen mit dem roten Punkt auf der Stirn sind. Harry zählt seine Nachbarn und Verwandte auf. Nick fragt nach dem Punkt, worauf hin der Junge erklärt, dass man das machen muss, wenn man krank ist. Danach erklärt er, dass er nicht krank wird, weil er Powerpillen hat, mit dessen Hilfe die Familie zusammen bleibt. Die Gruppe möchte die Nacht im Hafen verbringen. Nick meint zu Alicia, dass irgendwas falsch läuft. Am nächsten Morgen säubern Chris und Seth den Strand von Beißern. Chris lernt, dass die Familie Selbstversorger sind. Travis holt seinen Sohn ab und ist entsetzt dass er die Untoten erledigt. Der Wildhüter nimmt Travis mit um einen Zaun zu reparieren. Dabei stellt er die zwei Möglichkeiten vor: Kämpfen oder aufgeben. Alicia markiert eine Liste mit der Vogeltour mit dem Tag ihres Freundes (Tattoo). Nick dringt in das Haus des Wildhüters ein und durchsucht die Medikamente. Er findet eine hohle Weltkugel und einige Pillen darin. Willa kommt und will mit ihm malen. Er lässt sich dazu breit schlagen. Madison hilft Melissa, der Frau des Wildhüters bei der Ernte. Sie erfährt, dass Melissa sie beobachtet hat und darauf hofft, dass Willa und Harry eine Chance haben. Sie erzählt auch von ihrer Krankheit, Multiple Sklerose, und dass sie keine Belastung sein möchte. Ihr Mann, Seth und sie sollen zurück bleiben, während die beiden kleinsten mitkommen sollen. Madison und Travis diskutieren darüber. Er will mit dem Wildhüter sprechen. David durchsucht die Brücke und findet ein Maschinengewehr in einer verschlossenen Truhe, sowie Landkarten. Das wahre Ziel scheint Mexiko zu sein. Nick kommt aufs Schiff und berichtet von den gefundenen Pillen und vermutet, dass George plant die Familie zu vergiften. Melissa übergibt die Sachen der Kinder an Madison und Travis. Sie hat den Kleinen erzählt, dass sie auf eine Bootstour gehen und erzählt Madison Einzelheiten zu den Vorlieben der beiden, als George herein kommt. Harry kommt herunter und erzählt davon, dass mit Willa etwas nicht stimmt. Nick erklärt der Junge, dass sie eine der Pillen geschluckt hat. Madison rennt nach oben und sieht dort, wie die verwandelte Willa über Melissa her fällt. George fordert Travis auf Harry mit sich zu nehmen, dreht sich dann um und kniet sich in die Nähe seiner Frau und Tochter. Sie bringen den Jungen an Bord des Schiffes. Strand ist dagegen, doch Madison setzt sich für den Kleinen ein, als ein Schuss ertönt und Seth dazu kommt. Er bedroht sie und fordert Harry auf mit ihm zurück zu gehen. Die beiden verlassen das Schiff und treffen noch auf dem Steg auf ihre verwandelte Mutter. Harry soll dem Boot zuwinken, während Seth sie erschießt. Die Abigale fährt davon und lässt beide hinter sich. Besonderheiten * Strand hört zum ersten Mal auf die Meinungen der Mitreisenden * Das gefundene Logbuch von Nick erklärt, dass San Diego niedergebrannt wurde. (Das gekenterte Boot kam von Süden) * Portland, Seattle und Vancouver wurden mit Napalm bombardiert. Auch San Diego wurde niedergebrannt * Chris lernt, dass Untote nicht klettern können. * Auf der Liste "Catrina Island Vogelbeobachtungstour" stehen die Namen: ** Cristina Thveston ** Benjamin M. Wright ** George Barba Infizierte * Willa * Melissa Todesfälle * Melissa Musik * Coxcomb Red - Songs: Ohia (Als Alicia die Insel erkundet und ihr Tag am Souveniershop hinterlässt) Trivia Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)